


Drugged Catholic Priest Fucks Big Tits Supernatural Babes

by ModounBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Coming Untouched, Digital Art, Drabble, Drugged Sex, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, PWP, Religious Guilt, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Creatures, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModounBubble/pseuds/ModounBubble
Summary: PWP Leo bought the wrong meds that turned out to be aphrodisiac, fucked the brain outta the lich and the angel, and called it for the day
Relationships: Leo Samson/Arthur (Artiya’il)/Earl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. The fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hampoots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hampoots/gifts).



> Warning: This fic wasn't beta-read, it's no better than 13-year-old wattap lemon fanfic. (cuz it was never intended to be in public but my cow insisted so I did it for 'em)  
> Arthur the archangel wants the best of Leo, whilst Earl the lich enjoys teasing the priest for curious lust towards inhuman beings. Earl doesn't think too highly of Arthur.  
> OC belongs to @badbaras on Twitter. If you happen to be an outsider, head to chapter two for a glance at what these boys look like.

Earl was playing the good ol' teasing trick and wait for Leo at his home.

Leo came back feeling unwell asking Earl to leave, but Earl needed to at least gain something, or else he won't be the infamous Earl.

Leo tried to lock the bedroom door but Earl just morphs himself in continue the teasing Leo then kiss him heavily, a little too dom compare to Earl's memory but not that he couldn't handle. Still, a surprise that Leo managed to pin him down to bed, now his inner little rascal flared up. The more Leo wants it the harder Earl was going to make it. Locking Leo's hands down, Earl morphed the priest's genital out of his robes and gave him some sensual oral.

Suddenly Arthur busted in, now that was a big surprise to Earl. And because he lost himself for a moment Leo was grabbing his head and started to fuck his throat.

Arthur came in because a sense of sinister tingled on his nerves and he knew Leo needed help. Thought it's urgent but he couldn't help watching Earl being held on the spot, moaning and choking while Leo repeatedly pushed himself in, his face flushed deep as he quietly whispered to Arthur's direction, "please forgive me..." and he came in Earl's mouth. The latter finally retracted himself away from Leo's hands and sat back. He needed some time to process this. Arthur immediately stepped onto the bed and helped Leo be off with his robes, whispered to him, that it's alright now, he will be saved, he will be spared.

Arthur's presence was such a killjoy, he even had to see Leo being held in his arms right in front of him. But oh, he jsut realized he had never fucked Leo when he's all naked. Pull himself back from the thought he began to overloading Arthur's senses slowly like a warning, Arthur covered Leo's eyes and all eyes and halos emitted the holy light that forced Earl to stop. "His mind had been subdued by evil, I'm trying to help him."

Figured that he's still horny, Earl retorted, "'Evil', ha! It's a lowly funny medicine. Get your head off the clouds, will you?" With little time he had, Arthur started to give Leo a handjob from behind as he kept talking, "A sin that will deracinate his privilege of the afterlife. All his hard work will be discarded and be on the waiting list of Hell. I...I care not what you see in him, I will not let yet another innocent man fall to sin." Arthur could sense Earl rolled his eyes behind that void. It's common and expected. Feeling that Leo is slowly picking his pace humping into his hand, Arthur continued to whisper, "It's me, Father. What an unusual posture this is, hm?"

Then Leo remembered something. Covered his face with his hands from embarrassment, he held his hands together trying for another prayer, but his hips can't stop.

"He will certainly die from need if you continue with that pace," Earl growled with impatience as he crawled close, abruptly Leo's body tensed up, coming undone.

Not bad. Thought Earl, but nothing is stopping him from mounting Leo's dick.

It's working. Arthur was glad that he could whisper some senses into Leo. Truly a man of faith, even when he's poisoned by the devil he still try to resist. His boner uncomfortably squeezed against Leo's low back, and all of sudden Earl scooted near and sat on the priest's lap, making the latter's breath hitched. "Earl please," He huffed much heavier than usual, "please do not, I am not myself..."

"If we don't get this medicine to wear off, it will never leave you, Father." said Earl as he could barely hold himself back. Leo's body was overflowing with sexual energy, and the way his genital throbbing inside him was driving him crazy. He couldn't wait to be fucked by Leo while he's on his beastly instinct.

And Leo didn't disappoint him, just about an agonizing 2 seconds later he began to move, his head buried into his chest as he huffed with his teeth close, truly sounding like a wild beast in heat.

_O kind Father, why is that thou displayeth such vigor presence? Myne dainty soul could barely withstand._

The same thought ran in both Earl and Arthur's heads, as the latter quickly got turned into a puddle of mess.

Yes, please, fuck me, fuck me! Give me even more! The pleasure accelerated way faster than he used to, but he couldn't help but wanting to experience what more Leo had to offer even if it means coming undone too early...! The fingers that grasped his robes in such firmness that Earl wanted to scream, before he knew it he's already undone.

That damn lich, he certainly cared about anything but the priest's well-being. Though Arthur had to admit when Earl retrieved himself from Leo to change position, he did gulp hardly when he saw how tall his dick stood. Heavens, it looked quite different than he remember! Nevertheless, he had to continue his work of guidance even if it means sacrificing his need.

"Father Leo-"

"Yes Leo, yes!"

"Hark! Father Leo, hear-"

"I know how much you want to fuck me now, I can hear it. Pound me like, like I'm the fresh meat on the counter, I deserve some good punishment like, s, such!"

"EARL!" Earl's back is now against Leo's front, his imaginary nipple being kneaded and tugged as he moaned higher, tentacles came out of every orifice of his skull.

"You, with your efficiency he will never be back! Get off from our post, I am, certainly more, ah, enough to help him!"

Leo's growling under his breaths and it really began to make Arthur concern. With Earl in the way, he had to take the second to worst measurement to ensure both him and Leo's safety. "You're enough to handle him?" Arthur smirked. Still, he won't miss a chance to scoff Earl, especially now he's getting on his nerves.

"Yes, yes, more than, ah, more, ah, AH! AHH~~!!"

Neither Arthur nor Leo had seen this many tentacles. Not only from his hood, from below of his robes the black strands spewed, and when Earl's scream pitched it all exploded into inky matters and vanished in thin air. Earl was now facing down in bed, his body and breath shaky from the violent orgasm. Finally, when Leo was catching his breath, a blindfold blocked his vision. "Father Leo, do you hear me now?"

Physical touches were definitely out of the question, the best way to help him calm down was to not let his body feel. "Arthur..." Leo sniffled, finally regain partial of his sanity. "I am sorry, but this urge devoured me, forcing its way into my mind, and made me..."

"It's ok, He's watching, God is seeing you battling for his honor." Arthur flipped Earl up to his front while talking, the lich hadn't seemed to be out of his euphoric madness yet. "Now we shall continue, but try not to give in to your instinct. You are one of His most beloved children, after all."

Leo nodded, the fabric over his face was drenched. Now, there was no space in this bed for him to be on his back, if he was to assist the priest, Arthur had no choice but be kneeling over Earl's body. The penetration wasn't what he anticipated. There was no word, nothing was asked, just a hot throbbing dick being pushed into his body. "Father...!"

Leo couldn't. The heat inside his body was flaring up every cell possible, if he didn't start to fuck again right away he will be in an even more devastating stage. Immediately putting his hands on each side of the angel's buttocks, he went for a blind aim and was right into the garden of Eden. The warm, tight tunnel and the tender gasp was all that needed to turn his frenzy, Leo spread Arthur's buttocks further so he may slam in as deep to the root and his balls slapping Arthur's, without awaring how hard his nails dug into the soft skin. "A-Arthur..." whispering his name made Leo conscious for a moment, and when the muffled sound which was the moans and sobs of the angel, Leo lost it once more, pounded with an even faster pace.

Unlike normal human males, Arthur may wet himself before every session like a woman. Watching Leo ravaged Earl two times in a such short period already turned him on so much, and the last thing Arthur wished was to succumb under the libidinous desire. However, for the first time being taken from behind was like the opening of the flood gate, a relentless fucking made his heartbeat way too fast. Ah, ah, is this the pleasure of touching what's forbidden? Arthur suddenly had a change of mind, he now wished for the priest to fuck him like this for some more in the future. Looking at Earl under him, who still had not had his eyes rolled back to where they supposed to be, he quietly moaned, "where is it, where is it...more, please more, I want..."

And Arthur wanted to be him. He will, eventually, the sound of coupling matched with the feeling of his hole being stretched open and a hot dick thrust into him over and over, and soon he will inevitably cum inside as his body keeps it forever. His knees no longer supported him on the bed, if not Earl was there he'd have been fucked into the mattress.

The one beneath him was looking for something else. With two intense climaxes he had become dick stupid, his fingers had been inside himself after Leo lost interest in his body. "More, please, where..." Arthur's moans and breaths only made him even hotter and bothered, and when he felt something big and hard was slightly rubbing over his abdomen, he immediately morphed it into his body, and the familiar pleasure surged again when he felt his inside stretched. "Yes, fuck me..."

The moment when Arthur felt his dick slipped into a warm tunnel, the stars, milky way flew before his vision. What an inappropriate thought to have, but twice of the pleasure broke the meter, though physically he wasn't, he might as well be in paradise. The bodies that sandwiched him were his warmth, the sound of squelching, breaths, and moans were his music. The priest plowed his ass with such vitality as the lich slams himself into his dick with enthusiasms, and when Earl pecked him with his flesh-less maw, Arthur put his tongue in, kissing him sloppily with little remorse.

One could've never survived such close assault, not even an angel. When the ecstasy peaked, the golden halos spun for two cycles as all eyes rolled all the way back.

The angel and the lich's screams harmonized together as they were both pushed to climax, and when their nerves finally calmed a little, Arthur's first thought was how soft Earl's chest was. Alas, he couldn't find his tongue after all of that, and for the first time, Earl's presence felt weak. He had lost his consciousness.

"W-well?" Turning around, Arthur met Leo's eyes. Still wild with the medicine, but significantly more tired than ever. God, his dick had no signs of limp, the pulsing vein indicated that it's more than ready to go for another. "Arthur, I am sorry...I, in the name of our Lord, I swear I never intend this, but I can't fight it..." Leo had never felt so helpless, it's like being sick but the worst way. Though the worst, worst of all, was he violated God's messenger. The blindfold was a gift of safety and protection, yet he used it to deceive himself, his mind was on nothing but pleasure despite knowing he's fucking the ones that he cared for. No proper loving, only the carnal pleasure that drove him. "I shall pay my penance-"

Shushing him with a finger, Arthur untied the blindfold and saw those puffy red eyes. Wiping away his tears was a good way to calm Leo, he then proceeded to turn his back to him and penetrated himself on the priest's lap. "A-Arthur?! I won't be able to-"

"Finish it." God, if you are watching, I have no other choice but to help him this way. "Watch closely." His legs were still shaking from the hard fucking, but a couple of slow movements were enough to make Leo continue. The pale buttocks of the angel bounced with each thrust, and with each pull, that pucker of an anus was being pulled as well. And because the raw fucking they just had now, it's all so pink and delicate.

Such imagery was too much for someone as pure as him.

Arthur's heartfelt a small sense of relief when he saw the priest drew a cross over his chest. He had gained his sense. Now all he needed to do was to finish this. "Fuck me, please father, fuck me!"

Embarrassment was yet another humanly emotion that could help him, and mimicking Earl was such a great way to achieve it. Only, he had to bit his lips when the pace picked up.

_O kind father, how shalt I handle thy vigorous energy when thou hath taken me? Ah, by our good Father of heaven, take me again!_

He couldn't have asked more, he's fucked as hard and fast as moments ago, which was quickly overridden his senses. Every inch of his insides welcomed the meat slab intruding, and the pleasure slammed into all his nerves, wave after wave. "Cum in me, please, I want you...!" His dick gave up first, the jism spilled over his chest and even on Earl's robes. Soon after Leo's body tensed up, and his seed was now part of his body. Please be over. His lungs almost felt pain from all the non-stop moaning. Finally regain his thoughts, Arthur realized that Leo suddenly looked twenty years older than he should've been. Before he could ask anything, Leo's eyelids fell.

Goodness gracious.

"Are you alright?" Asked Arthur.

"I will stay for some more." Earl quietly answered. "My energy will regenerate, but until then..."

"He needs some water, You mind go get some? I'm just done with him." With a gesture, the dust in the air formed into a small vase with incredible speed, and Earl handed it to Arthur. The latter sighed and lifted his finger and swirled it two times, water rose from its bottom. Slowly smearing the liquid over the priest's lips and sipping couples of drops through his teeth, he should be fine by the next two days.

"Mind me lay here as well?" Once the job was done, Arthur revived his playful attitude, but Earl had not the mood to put up with it. "whatever floats thy boat. No one is going to say no."

Shrugged, Arthur lay next to Leo and put his arms over him, landing a small kiss on his face. And as he anticipated, Earl quietly held Leo's forearm around his waist soon after.

It's not even Dusk yet.


	2. Pics of the characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://twitter.com/badbaras  
> Follow my cow

**Father Leo↓**

**Archangel Arthur**

**Earl the lich↓**

****

**↑He's just skull and spine, making up the rest of his body with robes**


End file.
